The Darkness in Him
by SQUIDTAVUS
Summary: This is my story. I wanted everyone to know before I die what happened to me and how I came to be this way. I was abused mentally, physically, and emotionally. By the man I loved so dearly.
1. chapter 1

I remember the night I died. I was cold and broken. My head was split into two as was my lip. I remember coughing up dark almost black blood. I could taste the death on my touge.

You see, when you love someone you know is evil and dark, you think you can change them into someone who is pure and worthy of love.

My mama always told me 'You can't change a man, who is stuck in his way.' I wanted so badly to prove her wrong. I wanted to show her that the man I loved was good.

I guess I should start at the beginning, long before I met... Sesshomaru..

I was a little girl when my parents divorced. I don't remember my father much, just that he was handsome and wanted his freedom back. So my mother gave into her broken heart and let him be free of us. I never saw him again. It was me and her for many year until we move to the Shrine that my grandfather owned. She was broken and beaten from life and was ready to give up. Until one day she didn't wake up.. I dont like to talk about it. She was my world. I guess thats how it all started though. I was 15 alone with my grandfather. He was a good man but it was sickly. I was mainly by myself until my grandpa figured out i wasnt in school...

"Kagome! Wake up. You're going to be late for your first day of school."

"I'm awake.." I said quietly in my bed. I didn't want to get up. I was depressed my grandpa would say. I should get over it and move on. Very heartless coming from the man that lost his only daughter, right?

But I'm just a teen. What do I know?

I claimed out of bed and through on some black skinny jeans and my black hoodie. After brushing my hair and teeth I walk out the front door without saying anything.

It's only been a month since my mother's passing.. It hasn't gotten easier. Why should it? In a city of millions and the only person I want is unreachable. Im tired of life. Nothing good has happened to me since I was a kid. I needed something. Anything to make this pain go away.

School was half way over and it was time for lunch. I stopped eating weeks ago, so instead of going to the cafeteria, I decided to go outside to the field to be alone.

"Hey. Why you out here?" I looked up to see a boy with sliver hair and golden eyes and what looks like dog ears?

"I'm sitting." I didn't want to talk to anyone. That's why I came out here.

"I see that wench." He sat down beside me with a cute smile on his face. Must think he so irresistible. I wanted to laugh at him.

"My name's Inuyasha." He reached his hand out for me to shake. I must have stared at him hard because he poked me in the cheek.

"Hey are you alright?" For some reason, when he asked me that..I broke down crying. Pretty lame right?

"Why are you crying?!" He became hysterical with me. Freaking out, he didnt know what to do. I wasn't saying anything. Just crying looking at him dead in his eyes.

"I'm Kagome." I said with snot and tears coming down my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot and no one has asked if I was okay. You just kind of took me by surprise."

"Oh no. That's okay. Are you okay?"

"I guess. I just feel so alone." I'm asuming he saw the pain of my face because next thing I know he picked me up and places me in his lap. I know I just met him. But he was so warm and soft and I finally felt like I belong..

"You don't have to talk.." He told me as he run his fingers through my hair. "..You don't have to say anything."

We stayed like that for hours it seemed. I drifted off in his warm embrace.

"Where do you live?"

"I dont want to go home.."

"Okay." I felt him pick me up, like I was a wounded animal on the side of the street. It felt nice to be cared for, even though I didnt know where we were going.

"Kagome..." I felt Inuyasha nudge my shoulder.

"What..?" I don't open my eyes. I didn't want reality to be real again. I wanted to stay in the darkness. The darkness was welcoming. It embrace me like a heavy blanket in the winter time. I clinged to it but it was disappearing and the light shined through. I opened my eyes to see golden orbs staring at my with concern.

"Where are we?"

"We in my room. You said you didnt want to go home so I brought you to my house."

"What time is it?"

"uhhh. A little after 3."

"We left school?"

"Yeah. You were really upset. I didn't think you wanted to be there."

"Thank you Inuyasha." I sat up in his bed. His walls were red and his celling was black. His bedding was also red and black. He had a huge flat screen tv hanging on his wall with game systems and the bottom of it. One black dresser and a computer with a desk in one corner of his room.

"Nice room." I didnt know what else to say. We only just met.

"Keh. Thanks. My brother got me this stuff. He's never home. So he tries to make up for it bring my stuff."

"What about your mom and dad?" His head dropped and I felt bad for asking.

"ohh. Im sorry Inuyasha. I didnt know.."

"Its okay. They died 5 years ago. Its been me and my brother ever since."

"At least you have each other. Well when hes home I guess."

"I guess." He laughed.

"So are you hungry? I'm starving." I didnt want to eat but I didn't want to be rude either.

"Uhh sure. Whatcha got." He smiled at me. It looked like he had a fang or something sharp in his mouth. I shrugged it off. I would ask him later about it.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off his bed.

"Come on. Let's go see." He seemed happier for some reason. I didnt know why. But I liked it. It made me smile. I real genuine smile.

"Lets see. We have ramen, chicken ramen, and shrimp ramen."

"Hmm what else you got?" I asked laughing alittle.

"Pizza?"

"I love pizza!" He practically jumped out of his skin when I yelled with delight.

"Pizza it is then." He smiled at me again.

As the pizza was making, we were trying to figure out what we wanted to watch.

"Comedy?" He asked.

"Nahh. Horror?!"

"Sounds good. If you get scared we can always cuddle." We laughed. I knew he was just playing. But it was nice he joked and cared about me so soon.

We watched our movie and eat our pizza in comfortable silence. Hours went by and we were stuffed and scared out of our minds.

"No more scary movies." He looked at me with humor in his eyes.

"You big baby." I teased and his smile grew bigger. Making someone else happy made me want to be happy too. There was somwthing about him that I adored. He was sweet, charming, and funny as hell. He made me feel good. The kinda good you didnt want to stop feeling. The kind of good that made you believe in love. The platonic kind of love.

"Oh geez. Its already 8. Do you have to go home?" He said with sadness in his voice. I didn't want to make him sad. I wanted to see his smile again.

"I can call and ask if I can stay the night. If thats alright with you.."

"YESS! Stay. We can have a sleepover." His face light up and I loved it.

"Okay. Ill be right back."

While I went to call my grandpa, Inuyasha cleaned up the mess we made and called his brother. I was in the doorway when I heard Inuyasha talking. I stopped so I could listen.

"A friend."

"No you havent met her."

"Yes a girl."

"You dont have to come home early. We ate and are watching movies."

"Brother.."

"Yes.. I understand brother.."

"Yes.. I really like her. She's special."

Hearing him say I was special made my heart swell with joy.

"Okay. See you tonight. I'm sure you can't." He said sounding irritated. He hung up his phone and sat down hard on the couch.

"Can't what, Inuyasha?" I asked stepping into the livingroon.

"Oh nothing. My brother is coming home. You'll get to meet him." He seemed upset with this.

"If he's anything like you, I'll love him." I said pinching the tip of his nose. He smiled and grabbed my head.

"We're nothing alike." He kissed the top of my hand and placed it beside me.

"How about some ice cream!?" He jumped up and down on the couch. I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Sounds good." A small smile appeared on my face.

-Squid.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear someone yelling my name. Shaking me and crying. I wanted to hide. I felt so ashamed. I didn't know why. But having someone see me like this, in a puddle of my own blood, made my heart run cold...

"You know, chocolate ice cream is the way to go." Inuyasha said, taking a big bite of his spoon.

"You keep eating it like that and you'll get a brain freeze." I could help but to giggle. How could someone I just met, make me feel this good inside. He was like the sun, shining through my dark heart.

"UuUuhhh!!!!!"

"Too late.." I was laughing so hard and loud, we didn't hear the front door open.

"Too late for what?" I tall, pale, handsome man said, standing in the door way.

"Oh brother. I didn't expect you home so earlier." Inuyasha stood up fast, like he was caught doing something bad.

"I told you on the phone, I was on my way." He looked at his younger brother with such an intense stare, even I had to look away.

He was so beautiful. I'd only seen people like this is magazine and movies. His hair was the same color as Inuyasha but longer. Almoat to his ankles. He had on a gray suit with black shoes. His face was pale with 2 straps going down both his cheeks. It looked like his had a crescent moon on his forehead. He was breathe taking. A God I wanted to bow to.

"And who is this?" He turned to me.

"This is my friend Kagome. We go to the same school."

"Well it is nice to me you, Kagome. I am Inuyasha older brother, Sesshomaru." He reached his hand out to me. My body had a mind of its own. I reached for him and gently grab his hand. He was so soft and cold. But strong. He wrapped his long, elegant fingers around my hand and my heart stopped. Something told me I should stay away from him. Like a woman's intuition, I guess you could say.

"It's nice to meet you." I still kept my head down. His stare was so much for me. He shook my hand and released it.

"So what are we watching?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the movie playing on the tv.

"Well this movie just ended. Why dont you pick one while I get Kagome some clothes to change into."

"Why does she need to change?" He asked.

"I'm staying the night, remember?"

"Ahh yess. My apologies, I can be so forgetful sometimes." His mouth turn into a very dark seductive smirk.

I got up from the couch, not wanting to be alone with him. I followed after Inuyasha and could hear Sesshomaru laughing to himself as I left.

'What a weird dude..'

"Here Kagome, you can warm my sweats and this shirt. It's really comfy." There was that smile again. As he handed me the clothes, our finger tips touched for a millisecond and I felt the sun trying to push its way into my body.

I went to the bathroom to change. Really to splash cold water on my face to calm myself down. I dont know what has gotten into me. Why am I acting like this?

As I make my way to the living room, I hear the brothers whispering.

"She's very pretty." Sesshomaru said.

"Leave her alone."

"Dear little brother. Do you think I would harm such an innocent wounded creature?"

"Don't mess this up for me again. I like her alot. She could be good for me."

"Dont worry. I am only having fun. I would never want to hurt my brother."

"Right.."

It was quite then. I made my way into the living and sat as far aways from both of them as I could. I trusted Inuyasha. I could feel it in my soul he was good. But his brother way different. I didn't know how yet but I would figure it out.

"Did you pick a movie?" I asked.

"Yes." Was all he said and turned his face back to the tv. I looked at Inuyasha confused. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"How bout some popcorn?"

"Yes please!!" I smiled at him, completely ignoring Sesshomaru's stare.

The movie was almost over and Inuyasha was snoring on the couch drooling.

"Did you like the movie?"

"Uhh yes. It was alright." He surprised me. He didn't talk at all while me and Inuyasha did.

"Hm." He chuckled.

He got up from his seat and walked slowly to me. I could feel my nerves shot to the roof. He placed both arms around me holding himself up, while he leaned down. We were face to face now. Only inches apart.

"Kagome," he whispered. One of his hands moved to my hair and grab the back of my neck.

"Are you nervous?" I shook my head yes. I was frozen in place. I didnt know what to do.

"Good." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sat there staring at the black wall. I felt alone again. I felt the darkness trying to swallow me up again. My heart was beating to fast. I thought it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Kagome? Whats wrong?" Inuyasha sat up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh nothing Yash. You ready for bed?"

"Yeah." He yond big and grabbed my hand.

"You can sleep on my bed. Ill sleep on the floor."

"NO!.." I yelled. "..Can you sleep with me?" I didn't want Sesshomaru to have anything chance to do whatever the hell he did before. I wanted Inuyasha warm embrace. I wanted his good to flow into me, to make me good like him.

"Uhh sure." He blushed. He was so sweet like candy.

The next day.

I woke up wrapped in Inuyasha arms. I smiled and smelled his arm. He smelled of outsides and a little musky. I needed to use the bathroom. I tried to hold it all night but it couldnt any longer.

I untangled myself from his arms and left his room quietly so no one would hear me. It took me a minute to finally find the bathroom.

"Goodmorning Kagome. Did you sleep well?" I jumped as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru.. You scared me."

"My apologies..." He pushed me back into the bathroom.

"I only wanted to see how your night was.." His smile was so innocent, I believed him.

"It was fine. Thank you." I tried to walk past him. He stepped in front of me.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to talk to me?"

"Must we talk in the bathroom?"

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Kagome?"

"N-no." I lied. I was brave. I didn't want to be weak in front of this man. This God like man. Even hell itself couldn't touch him.

"Good girl." He purred and rubbed my shoulders.

"Let's get to know each other better, shall we." He pulled me closer, rubbed his hands down my body. I shivered from his touch. His hands were so cold i could feel the coldness through my shirt.

"Please stop." I hit his hands away.

"Naughty naughty girl. We dont play like that." He push me to the sink and pick me up places me there. His nose was buried in my hair. I heard him smell me. Again, I tried to push him away.

"Stop! I'll yell for Inuyasha."

"Ooh please do sweetie. Your threat does not scare me." He started to kiss my neck and lick my pulse.

"Youre so beautiful when you're scared. I get what I want. And it just so happens that I want you." He pulled my hair hard and brought my face to his.

"Do you want me?" He stared into my eyes.

"I said. Do. You. Want. Me?"

"No!" I pushed him off me and run for the door. He caught my hair and pulled me back. He slammed me against the wall, pressing his large body onto my even small one. He took my legs and forced them to wrap around his waist.

"You will."

-Squid.


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance was coming fast. I heard the sirens as my head was spinning, trying to gain control of my thoughts. I swear to you, I saw my mother sitting beside me, holding my hand. She was tracing an invisible circle around my hand. Something she use to do when I was a kid. 'Hold on' She said. I saw a white silhouette leaning into me. Everything went cold.

"Do not be afraid. I only want to play." He licked the inside of my ear. I shivered from the warm wet touch.

"Well I don't!"

"Stop resisting the inevitable. You will be mine." He smiled that evil beautiful grin. He let go of my legs. They dangled off the bathroom sink as he backed away from me. Never taking his eyes off me. He blew me a kiss and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

As soon as I heard a door closed, I jumped off the sink and ran to Inuyasha's room. Out of breath and out of my mind, I climbed into his bed and snuggled up to his warm back, where I would be safe from Sesshomaru harsh touch.

I couldn't go back to sleep. Sesshomaru was invading my mind like a hurricane destroying everything in it's path. I didn't want to leave Inuyahsa. He was the only good thing in my life since my mother's death. I had to be strong. I had to put that man in his place. He wasnt going to frighten me. He wasn't going to control me. I had to think of something to make him back off.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" I poked his back, pushing and rocking him.

"I am now." He turned over to face me.

"Goodmorning." He stretched his muscles and yond showing his small pointed fangs to me.

"You have fangs. Why?" I said scooting closer to him to get a better look.

"Hehe. Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased and poked my belly. causing me to giggle.

"Indeed I would." I couldnt help but to smile around Inuyasha. He seemed to glow when I smile at him. It made me feel good knowing I made him happy.

"Well, I'm part dog demon. My dad was a dog demon and he fell in love with my mom. She was human."

"What about your brother?"

"His full demon. We have different moms." 'That explains a lot.'

"That's pretry cool."

"You think so? You dont care I'm part demon?" His face fell down and his ears drooped. I sighed.

"Of course not Yasha." I rubbed his ears and scatched behind them.

"You're special." I whispered.

*Knock knock*

"May I come in?"

"Uh yeah." Inuyasha got off his bed and sat at his computer desk, leaving me alone.

"Good morning kids. Are you hungry?" He grinned at me. It caused a beet red blushed to appear on my cheeks.

"Yeah I could eat. Whatcha making bro?"

"Hmm. I was hoping Kagome could help me start breakfast while you run to the store to get more eggs. We seemed to be out." He never took his eyes off me, while he talked to Inuyasha. I could feel him staring at my face.

"Yeah sure. Ill be back in 10 minutes." Inuyasha grabbed his waller and keys and was out the door before I could protest.

I sat on his bed, not looking at Sesshomaru while he looked at me.

"Come." He turned to leave.

"I don't like repeating myself." I heard him saw down the hall.

"Yes, master..." I said under my breath.

"What do you want me to do?" I said leaning on the kitchen counter.

"You can take the plates down. Inuyasha always seems to break them." I moved to the cabinet and opened it. I head to sand on my tipy toes to reach. As my finger tips touched the planets, I felt a cold hard body press into my butt.

"Hmm. You smell good." He sniffed my hair and ran his hands down my back. I planted my feet to the cold tiled floor.

"Don't touch me. I won't let you ruin this friendship. Inuyasha is the only good thing in my life now and you won't mess that up for me." I poked his chest hard to get my point across.

"Hmm. I like it when you're feisty." He picked me up and placed me on the kitchen counter.

"Be a good girl and lay back for me."

"No!" I slid off the counter and walked around him.

"Playing hard to get, I see. I do love a good challenge." He turned to look at me.

"But I think you already lost, Kagome."

"What are you talking about, Sesshomaru?" I mocked his name with sarcasm. He walked to me slowly like his was the finest piece of ass out there. He brought his hands to my waist and dragged them up onto my ribs, under my breast. He gently squeezed causing me to bend at my waist. I felt his hard on pressing into my ass. He grinded into me and I heard him grown in pleasure. He grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me up harshly, still grinned into me.

"I like when you call me master." He whispered and kissed my neck, laughing into my troat.

-Squid.


	4. Chapter 4

I remember seeing bight lights above me. Flushing so quick it made my head hurt more. I could hear people yelling around me. Asking questions, Ive heard a million times. "Its always the same. Girls dont know when to give up." A man said. I closed my eyes, realizing he was right. I didnt know when to give up. Thats what got me killed.

I moaned as I felt his tongue scrape across my neck. I didn't want to make a sound. I didnt want him to win but my body had never been touch like this before.

"I know you like this. Having me touch you. Caressing your innocent body. You crave it, don't you Kagome." He said as he leaned me back more over the counter.

"Ill be good if you will." He sent butterflies racing in my stomach. I shook my head yes. I wanted him to stop but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The pleasure from his lips were louder than my yells of protest.

He layed me back kissing my collar bone down to my chest. He lefted my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

"Do you want me now?" He kissed my bellybutton.

"Im home!" I jumped hearing Inuyasha's voice. I quickly moved away.

"Lets eat!" He smiled as he walked into the kitchen. I couldn't meet his eyes. I felt dirty and ashamed.

The rest of the morning me and Inuyasha took a walk to the park. We talked about our life and what we wanted to do with it. I told him about my mom and dad. He was upset for me. It made made me smile. Someone actually cared about me. It's strange you know. I just met him and I felt I've known him all my life.

Our day was cut short. I got a call from my grandpa telling me I needed to be home.

"Bye Yash. I'll see you later."

We waved goodbye and walked our separate ways.

*In my room*

I couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru and why he was playing with me. What grown man would want a 15 year old girl? I had nothing to offer him. Why was he toying with me.

*ting ting*text message*

 _'Hey Kagome.'_

 _'Who is this?'_

 _'You forgot me already ): naughty girl.'_

 _'Stop playing Who is this?'_ I had an idea of who it was. I wanted him to say it. I hated his games.

 _'Relax doll. It's Sesshomaru.'_

 _'How did you get my number?'_

*ring ring* *ring ring*

'Why is he calling me!?'

"Hello?"

"Good girl. You didnt make me wait long." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Now pet, why are you getting so anger with me. I thought we had fun?"

"That was only one sided. How did you get my number?"

"Now now a man has to have his secrets."

"Im hanging up." I moved the phone aways from my face. I was about to end the call when I heard him say.

"I wouldnt do that if I was you, Kagome. We wouldnt want Inuyasha to have a terrible accident." I didnt know what to say. Would he really hurt his brother because of me..? I couldnt do that to Inuyasha. His been so caring towards me.

"What do you want!?" I practically screamed at him.

"I want to take you out."

"What do you mean...?"

"On a date my pet. To get to know each other better. What do you say?"

"Uhh.. I dont know."

"Come to my house Friday."

"But..."

"Goodnight Kagome." He hung up the phone.

"What am I going to do...?"

*I know this chapter is short but i needed to post it to get started on the next one. Warning, the next chapter is when dark stuff starts happening.*

-Squid.


	5. Chapter 5

"She isn't breathing! Code Blue! Nurse!! Nurse!!! She's flatlining! Hurry!! Charge it up!!! 500 watts!! Clear!!!" *zap* I felt my body jerk up. Electricity shot throughout my body. The pain was enough to wake anyone up but I clinged to the black world. I wanted to be with my mother. I wanted to leave this horrible life behind. I wanted to leave him behind.

Friday was dreadfully here. He hasnt talked to me in days. I don't know what to expect. I've thought about different scenarios that might happen. None of them nice. But I didnt want Inuyasha hurt. I just had to play his game until I figure out how to deal with him. That's the only way. Thats the only thing I can do.

I walked to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house after school. I told my grandpa I was staying the weekend at a friend's house. He didn't seem to care. He just nodded his head without looking at me.

I walked to the door and waited. I held my breathe when my fingers tips touched the doorbell.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself. I half excepted Inuyasha to open the door but of couse it would be _him._

"Good evening, Kagome." He moved away from the door so I could step inside.

"Sesshomaru." Just because I agreed to be here didn't mean I was going to make it pleasent.

"Hmm." He kept walking in front of me, not even turning once to glance behind him.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" I was tired of the silence. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"You will soon find out." He wasnt acting like he did before. The was no flirting in his words. Nor teasing. He was like a completely different person.

We walked around the house until we were standing in front of french doors. He opened them and outside was beautiful. He hung tiny lights at the roof of the patio, entangled with white and purple flowers. There was a table with a white table cloth and a few candles lit on top. Pink and purple flowers were floating in a dish. Food was already placed on plants, ready to eat.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes. Please have a seat." I sat down and stared at him. He was really beautiful. His long sliver hair was neatly tied in a high ponytail. He wore a button up shirt and plain blue jeans. His face was cold. No emotion was detected as he stared at my face.

"You look beautiful Kagome." He smirked as if he knew my secrets.

"Thanks." We began to eat in silence. All you could hear were crickets chirping and other insects moving about the lawn. It was peaceful. I relaxed after an hour of being in his presence.

"Why am I here?" He looked up from his food, his smile was bigger. His fangs poked over his bottom lip.

"Because you wanted to be here."

"No. You threatened Inuyasha. I had no choice." That must have gotten his attention. He got up from his seat and walked the short distance around the table to me. He bend low, his face by my ears.

"You will do well to never speak his name around me. You are mine now."

"What are you ta-...Ahhhhh!" He grabbed my neck, squeezing the back with much force, I was force to follow his movements.

"Let go of me, you asshole!"

"Be a good girl and follow me." Still squeezing my neck I got out of my sit slowing.

I following him to what I assumed was his bedroom. His walls were blue and his bedding was white. Thats all I could see before he through me to his bed.

"Strip for me." He sat down in a chair by a huge window. He lit a cigarette in the darkness he was in.

"No. You dont own me. I do want I want."

"Is that so?" He got off his chair and walked to me. He touched my cheeks with gentle hands. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Inuyasha's touch.

"You think of him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You will do as I say or I will hurt him."

"How could you do that to your own brother?!"

"You will be the one hurting him."

"I will never break for you."

"We shall see." His claws tore my dress off. Red stripes were left down my arms and chest.

"Stop please!" He ripped my bra and panties off.

"You dont have to do this." Tears we're falling down my face. He left me on the bed and sat down back in his chair. It was dead quite. My heart was beating loud and fast.

"Calm down. I will not hurt you if you listen and behave." I didn't say a word. He didn't deserve to hear my voice. He seemed to be getting irritated. Good.

I lay down on his bed and covered myself up with his cotton white sheet. He got up from his chair and began taking his clothes off. Never leaving my sight. He was down to his boxer briefs. He climbed in his bed. my back was facing him. I was scared my heart was beating too fast. I didn't know what was going to happen, all I knew is that I didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt. I would do this for him. I will give my innocence to save him from heartache. Sesshomaru grab my back and turned me over to face him.

"You're so beautiful when you're frightened." I closed my eyes. Let him do what he wants. My heart will always belong to me.

He started to massage my chest and kiss my neck. I would not make a sound. No matter how good his touch felt. He would not win. He would not win.

"You are strong. But I am stronger." He flipped me onto my stomach and brought my ass to the air. I felt his finger at my entrance. I winced at the studden intrusion in my flower. Tears were falling from me face again.

"Inuyasha..." I whispered, hoping he wouldnt hear my plead. A dog like growl was ringing through my ear.

"You wish for Inuyasha to save you. You will never get away from me. No matter where you go, I shall found you." A sudden pain ripped throughout my womanhood. The pain was excruciating.

"Ahhhhh!!! No!! Stop!!! Please Im sorry!!!" His speed picked up. I felt his claws dig into my hips and he pushed me back hard against him. He groaned in pleasure as my virgin blood coated his cock and sack.

"So tight. So warm. Who do you belong to?" He pounded into me. The pillow my face was in was suffocating my screams of protest.

"Who do you belong to?!" He roar loudly and slapped my ass painfully.

"YOU!" He slapped me again.

"Say my name bitch!" His speed increased.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!" I was choking on my sobs. This was not how I imagine my first time would be. I wanted gentle and understanding. I wanted love to be felt by my heart. He flipped me over onto my back without leaving my flower. He brought my left leg onto his shoulder. He played with my clit, never losing his rhythm. Although his penetration was brutal and painful, playing with my clit brought me unexpected pleasure. I tried to keep the pleasure in, I tried not to make a sound. The pleasure felt like explosions in my Womanhood. I'd never felt something so wonderful and something so frightening in my life.

"Yes. Give into me. You want me. You want this. Say you want me." Sweat was glistening on his chest, like rain drops after a strom. Little strands of his hair was wrapped around my leg. I moaned into my hand, trying to stop the encouraging sound. Sesshomaru's elegant hand wrapped around my neck, cutting off my circulation and air supply.

"Say you want me bitch!" He growled amd tightened his hand.

"I-I w-want..y-y-you..." I struggle to say.

"Uhh good girl. Cum for me. Cum for your master." He pinched and rolled my clit with his fingers. I felt a heavy explosion ready to erupt at any second.

"Ahh yes. Yes my pet. Coat me with your nectar. Give into my pleasure that only I can satisfy you with." His words pulled me over and I came with no choice. My first kiss was stolen, virginity was stolen, my first orgasm... stolen.

He released my body from his hold and fell atop of me. His breathing was harsh and heavy. I felt his breath on my neck. As my heart slowed down my eyes were begging to be inclosed to the darkness. My body was sore and bruised.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms behind my back. Securely keeping me in his embrace. No where to go. No chance to escape. I let the darkness take me.

"Goodnight my pet."

-Squid.


	6. Chapter 6

beep* *beep*

My world was black. I could hear someone shuffling about.

beep* *beep*

"Doctor still doesn't know if she's make it out. He has hope but it's a slim chance. Poor girl."

deep* *deep*

Someone was crying, holding my hand.

deep* *deep* *deep*

I awoke in the middle of the night. My body froze when I saw Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around my body. Securing me in his embrace. My heart rate sped up when I moved my legs and felt pain coursing through my lower body.

I quietly moved his arms away from me. Slowly so he wouldnt wake. I through my legs over the bed and walked to his dresser. I put on a pair of his boxer briefs and a white shirt. I tip toed to the bedroom door.

My plan was to sneak off back home and never return to Sesshomaru. I turned the knob and looked behind me to see if he was still fast asleep. My prays were answered when he was.

I opened the door and shot out as fast as I could. I made it to the front door. Still checking behind me to be certain. I made it outside and started walking home.

I knew it was late when I didn't see any cars moving about the neighborhood. Everything was quite except the leafs moving across the pavement as the wind blow. I shivered when the cold wind blow my hair around my face. I wasn't sure if I made the right choice but I knew in my soul I shouldn't stay with Sesshomaru. He was a beautiful man with a dark evil soul. I was broken enough without his help. I wanted Inuyasha to save me from my depression. I hadn't seen him at school all week and I missed him. His warmth would touch me and I would feel peace. Where had he gone?

"What are you doing Kagome?" Hearing his voice sent fear racing through my body. How did he find me? Could I out run him?

"I told you. No matter where you go, I will find you. You. Are. Mine." He grabbed my arm and jumped into the air. I would have screamed if his hand wasn't covering my mouth. It was only seconds before I realized we were back in his room.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried and punched his hard chest.

"I don't want this. I dont want you. I want Inuya..." *slap!!* My hand flew to my left cheek. It was stinging and throbbing where Sesshomaru had slapped me.

"Sigh. Look what you made me do." He didn't seem too upset with himself. I stared at this cold man. I could see his black soul showing itself on the inside.

"I don't want to hurt you. But you must know how to behave when in my presence. I will not tolerate this attitude." Fear coursed through my heart. My instincts told me to fight but my mind told me to submit to this beast.

I walked to his bed quietly, forcing my eyes down. I shifted myself into his beding and wrapped myself in his blanket.

"Very good. But that is still not good enough. You must learn your lesson, or you will try this again and we cant have that, now can we?"

"You know what Sesshomaru?" I jumped out of his bed fast. I was standing inches away from his body.

"I dont give a FUCK what you do to me! You don't scare me. I am my own person. I don't have to be here. I dont have to be with you. You are nothing to me. You are not even a man!"

"Hmm spiteful, are we? I do not scare you? Well I must say, that is a first. I guess I'll just have to show you who is master, my pet."

His speed was surreal. It was nothing have seen in all my life. I was pinned to his bed by an invisible force. He strapped my arms and legs into chains. My body was forced to stretch at an unbearable angle. I tensed when I saw his shadow leave the room, through a door I had not noticed before.

I could hear him hum a tone that sounded so vaguely familiar.(bluestone Valley g)

My heart yet again was beating too fast for my body to handle. What was he going to do with me?

"Now my pet, you will know fear." He stepped out of the door holding a thin object in his hands. He walked around the bed, touching my body with the object I've never seen. He drew back his arms and slammed the whip on my stomach. I screamed out in pain. It was tingling and redding at a fast rate. He drew back again and slammed the whip on my right arm. My body jerked, trying to rip the restraints off of me. I fought with the little strength I had left.

"Do not waist your efforts. You will not break the chains I placed on you my pet." He sat on his bed next to me. Wiping my tears away as they fall. I felt helpless and afraid. How was I suppose to fight someone so strong without a heart. He showed no mercy. No kindness when he was like this.

He ran his claws down my inner thigh, cuting deeply. It felt like red hot razors going down my legs. After a few minutes of him cuting my legs, they felt numb and weak.

He straddled my waist, tighting his legs around me. I felt my breath escape my lugs as his hold grew stronger. He lefted my head with his right hand and began to punch my face with little to no effort.

I felt my nose break from his knuckles. Blood was running down my face.

"Please..." I whispered. "Just stop... if only for a moment..." I didn't want to beg. I didn't want him to win. But I felt my life trying to leave me. My fire was burning out. I felt the cold coils dying with every blow he made. My tears and blood fussed together. I could taste the anger in his blows. He pulled my hair as my pleds went on deaf ears. I felt him rip a few of my hair out of my tender skull.

He layed on my bruised and bloody body. Giving me his full weight i couldnt breath. He kissed my unpuckered lips. The skin on my lips were torn from his abuse, He licked the blood flowing down my chin. His claws ripped my breasts open. He licked down my neck to my open wound.

"Have you had enough, my pet? He asked so casually while he rubbed my breast. I felt his hot breath at my ear. His breath was drying my cold tears. I shook my head yes. My voice was lost to me.

He won. He won this battle, but on my life, I will get him back.

He kissed my lips and slapped my face one last time.

"I really enjoyed this, Kagome. Maybe we will make this a regular thing." He laughed in his throat.

He did not release me from my bounds. I was force to be naked and vulnerable at his mercy.

"Good night once again, pet."

-Squid.


	7. Chapter 7

(Kagome's p.o.v bring her back)

When my soul left my body I felt hot. I felt like a burning ball of energy floating through the air. I heard whisper of someone I thought sounded familiar. I floated to the voice feeling at peace and Harmony. The warm voice was inviting and I didnt want to leave

I felt my body jerk again.

The voice was getting closer.

Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.." I felt my throat move. It felt cut up and scraped.

" _We have a pulse!_ " I tried to reach out and open my eyes but I couldn't feel my limbs..

" _Kagome..!_ " He was there. Inuyasha was there. I felt better. I felt save. Funny right? I'm about to die and he was there. He was always there. But never really knew.

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. Last night I couldnt feel my legs, now I felt something warm and wet traveling up and down my leg.

"I know you're up, my pet." He made a surpling sound when I tried to sit up.

"What are you doing?" My voice was hoarse from screaming the night before.

"I'm healing your love bites." He lefted his face from my abused area, smiling so innocently. I almost thought this wasn't the same man from before.

"Why?" He moved up my body, his face was just above my own. I could feel his chest breathing with mine.

"Do I scare you, Kagome?" I didn't say a word as I stared at him. What was I supposed to say? Would he do it again if I said yes?

His smile vanished from his beautiful face. Lefted behind was a frown, the frown looked foreign.

"Come my pet. You will cook for me now." He released my body and went to his bathroom.

"I want it ready by the time I get out." His voice was stern and full of challenge.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." I looked at myself in his full length mirror. My body was healed of all abuse. It was like last night didnt happen. I heard Sesshomaru turn the water on to his shower.

"Stupid mutt." I walked out of his room in his shirt and boxer briefs I wore last night.

His breakfast was done a few seconds before he walked into the kitchen. I made him two fried eggs with sausage and bacon.

As he sat down in his chair to eat, he was just about done fixing his tie.

"This looks great sweetie. Thank you so much." He grabbed my hand and gently rubbed his thumb on my palm. He pulled a little on my arm, signaling me to bend down to his level. He kissed my cheek and whispered sweet nothing in my ear.

"Now, I have some work to do until this afternoon. I want you to stay here and make yourself at home. Later we will go to the mall and pick out some outfixs and other things for the house." He said while cutting his food.

"Why...?"

"This will be your home as well. We need you to be comfortable. I think a womans touch is just what this house needs. Do you think so, pet?" His smile was genuine. He looked so beautiful and inviting. My chest was tight. I didn't want to disappoint him again.

"What ever you want, Sesshomaru." I will play this with him. When the time comes, I will leave and never look back.

"Thats good to hear. You're a quick learner. Remember though. You're mine. Inuyasha will be coming home today, I need you to be a good girl."

"Yes, Sesshomaru." I didn't meet his eyes. I didn't know what he would do to Inuyahsa if I said anything. Would he believe me? Could he protect me?

Sesshomaru left and it was just me in this house of torture. I walked around the house, stopping every so often to look into rooms. I cleaned when I got bored of waiting for one of the brothers to return.

I missed Inuyasha terribly. I wanted his warmth. I wanted him to save me. But I knew deep down, he couldn't. I was now Sesshomaru's pet. He was my master and I couldn't escape him. Yet.

Sesshomaru got back to the house a little after one. I was sleeping on the couch when I heard his voice. I didn't want to be in his room. He would probably get mad if I was in Inuyasha.

"Wake up my pet. We have shopping to do." He had a bag in his hands. It looked very expressive.

"This is for you." He handed me the bag. I opened it to find white skinny jeans and a black shirt with purple mixed to it. There was black sandals to match.

"Take a shower and put those on. You need to look presentable when in my presence at all times."

"Yes Sesshomaru." He seemed pleased with my answer. I wanted him happy so he wanted hurt me again.

The day went by too slowly. Sesshomaru was being sweet and caring all day. Everything I would try on he would say I looked beautiful or amazing or something stupid like that. I would fake my smiles and hold his hand. Many people would stop and stare at us or maybe just him. I didn't care though. All I was thinking about was Inuyasha. Would Sesshomaru let me talk to him? Would be let me hug him? Did Inuyasha already know we were "together"? I had so many questions I wanted answer to.

It was late when we returned to Sesshomaru's home. I was tired and worn out. He made me go to multiple stores and buy too many items. I layed on the couch, unable to move. I was glad he decided to eat out. I wasn't in the mood to cook anything.

Sesshomaru walked around the couch and reached his hand out for me to grab.

"Come pet. I'm tired and would like to lie down." I let him pull me from the couch, our hands intertwined and locked, I heard his voice.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" He looked at our hands.

Crap.

-Squid.


	8. Chapter 8

I run through the house trying to find somewhere to hid, before he got home. I knew he would be mad. He always was when someone looked at me. He always knew, even when he wasn't with me.

"I know you're hiding, my pet." My heart stopped. He was early.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." He chanted to me. His footsteps were getting closer.

'Please God... Don't let him find me...'

"There you are, my pet..."

"Sesshomaru, please.. I can't control what other peoole do.. Please have reason.."

"Reason you ask. Hmm lets see. Flaunting what is mine for any men to see is unforgivable. I can't let you think you can get away with this. I can't be soft."

"No Sesshomaru please wait. It's not what you think, I swear."

"Its not lady like to swear." He chuckled as he grabbed my hair.

"NOO!" I kicked air around me. To scaried to open my eyes.

"This will hurt me, more than it will hurt you, my pet.."

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked me, confusion all over his face. I looked to Sesshomaru for an answer but all I saw was amusement.

"H-Hi Inuyasha.." I didnt know what to say. Do I make something up? Do I tell him the truth? Would he listen?

"Kagome and I were just on a date, little brother." He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his hip. I felt his claws dig into my side. Sesshomaru looked down at me, I saw the warning in his eyes.

"A date? What are you talking about? Kagome, is this true..?" I heard the pain in his voice. He didn't want his brother to have me. I could see that. Sesshomaru tighten his hold on me.

"Yes Inuyasha. I've been here all weekend with him." My heart was breaking with every word I spoke.

"But Kagome.." He reached his hand out to me. I wanted to grab him and tell him I didn't want to be here. I wanted to see him not Sesshomaru.

As my head reached up to embrace Inuyasha, I heard Sesshomaru growl. He pulled me behind him before I could get to Inuyahsa.

"She is mine, brother. Do not interfere with what belongs to me."

The defeat was plaster on his face. He knew deep down he couldn't stop his brother, just as I couldn't. We were all trapped by Sesshomaru.

"Come my pet. I am tired and ready for sleep." I looked at Inuyasha one last time before I took my leave with Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha stood there while his brother lead me away. Both our hearts were tore by pain and fear. Our eyes never left until we were out of sight. Longing and betrayal was left in my place.

"That was quite interesting. Wouldn't you say so, pet." I crawled in bed not bothering to change.

"If you say so."

"Why do you seem so down?" He sat beside me, brushing my hair out of my face. His thumb gently stroking my cheek. I turned away from him. I didn't want to play his games right now. I wanted to sleep and dream of Inuyasha's love.

"You think of him again.." He signed deeply.

"I told you. You are mine. How hard is that to comprehend..?"

"I know what you told me. You haven't let me forget."

"And I never will." He laughed.

"Do you think this is a joke!" I shot out of bed.

"Do you think its funny to hurt me, to hurt your brother? What kind of man are you! Why can't you leave me alone? I hate you! I hate everything about you! I want to go home. I want to be away from you!"

"I am no man!" He yelled back. He grabbed my neck and squeezed hard.

"Why would I want to be an ordinary man!? I am a dog demon Lord. I am far greater than humans alone."

"S-Ses-sho-maru, Let m-me go!" Hes hand tightened. I hit his chest until I was light headed. I felt my lugs cave in. Desperate for air.

"I am your master. You will submit to me and only me. You are here to please me and love me. You do as I say or you will be punished! Submit to me bitch! You are mine. You will always and forever be mine!" His eyes bleed red, his fangs lengthen, his hair became thicker.

"I am your Alpha!" He roawed. His tongue licked my cheek as I fought to break his hold. It felt like rough sandpaper sliding down my face.

"My bitch!"

He released his hold on me and I dropped to the floor. The air burned my nose and lugs as I tried to get as much air into my system before he attacked again.

I tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going PET!"

He's clawd went down my chest, ripping my clothes and skin as he continued downwards.

"No stop! Get away from me!" My chest and stomach was burning where he cut me. He romoved the rest of mine and his clothes. He sank his teeth into my arms while his claws ripped the skin down my thighs.

"INUYASHA!! HELP ME!!"

"MHMHMHMH You think he can hear you my pet?" He licked the blood off his lips. He fist made contact with my right eye as I looked at him. I felt it swell within seconds.

"Please... No more..."

"I only just began."

I layed on his floor unable to move when he got up. I heard him move about his room looking for something. As I dozed off, I imagined my mother seeing me now. How disappointed she would be.

"Wake my pet. We're not doing having fun." Sharp pain run fown my arm. I screamed from the sudden pain. He turned me over unto my stomach. I felt less vulnerable this way.

He tied my hands to his bed bored and sat on the back of my legs

"Ahhhh!!! WHAT ARE DOING!!? STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! PLEASE! HELP!! HELP!!"

I felt the knife carving my back. With every pull to my skin I felt worse. With ever precise slash my body became weak and numb. The excruciating pain became so unbearable my body finally shit down into a blissful slumber. My mind how ever stayed strong.

He layed on top of me, down to my level and kissed my forehead as a lover would.

"So beautiful when you're like this."

"Get away from me.." Tears coating my face. I felt little streams of blood running down my back, sholders, and chest. My body begain to shake and twitch.

"Just leave me alone..." I silently wish for death that night, as I layed on the floor like an animal..

-Squid.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate when another man look at what is mine!"

He kicked my stomach again. I felt another rib break.

"Please.. my love.." Pet names were always his weakness. Everytime he beat me to hard, I just had to sweet talk him and he would stop.

I woke up with a thin layer of sweat. It was just a dream. I was back in my room. The weekend never happened. Terrible dream right. i was over thinking about friday to much I had the most twisted nightmare ever. Would he really be like that? I asked myself that morning. I'd have to find out.

Sitting at my tree during lunch, I saw Inuyasha walking towards me. I kept thinking of telling him about friday. Sesshomaru never said I couldn't.

"Whats up cherry?"

"Hey, chocolate!" He smiled at me. I know the nickname are stupid but it made him smile so it made me smile. It's been one week since I met Inuyasha and he was my happy place. I only got up in the morning to see him. he would walk me home and made sure i was in before he left. Sometimes we even talked on the phone at night. I would ignore Sesshomaru's calls. I'm not sure if he cared or not but I had to make some kind of stand. I wouldn't be me, if I didn't.

"So...can I talk to you..about my brother."

"Uhh.. sure. What about him?" Oh my godd. I was freaking out. what was I supposed to tell him. Hey your brother is a freaky pervert!

"Well, he told me this morning that he asked you over for tonight."

"Yeah.. he did.."

"Are you going to go?"

"Uhh, maybe.. why?" He wanted to say something. I just know he did. The look on his face told me he did.

"Just be careful. He has control issue. If you can manage, find a way out and don't come back to my house." He got up to leave.

"What, yash, where are you going? Talk to me?!"

"Just don't go okay."

But I didn't have a choice. I had to go. What will happen to Inuyasha if i didn't? Would he beat him? Starve him? Take him some place I could never reach him? My choice was made for me. I won't let Sesshomaru hurt the one person who gives a damn about me.

I went home after school, without Inuyasha walking me home. I felt so lonely. I kept my face down to thw side walk never looking up. I knew the way home with my eyes closed. I bump into something hard. When I looked up, I felt my face turn white.

"I thought that was you, pet?"

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"Well, I'm picking up for a date. I've already talked to your grandfather. And I must say, He thinks it would be wonderful for us to spend time together." He chuckled.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Ohh only the truth, pet."

"What? That you're a perv and won't leave me alone." I tried to walk around him but he step in my way. There was no smile on his face.

"Where I come from, you are of age to married and pop some pups out. But we'll discuss pups at a later time. I want you all to myself." He grabbed my hand and walked me tp his car a few feet away.

'I can do this.' I told myself.

"Will Inuyasha be at the house?" I looked out the window. I won't look at that stupid smirk on his beautiful face.

"No, Kagome. Just us."

"Where is he?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care about him."

"What about me?" He held my hand as he shifted the car into third gear. I didn't answer him which made him mad I'm guessing because the hand that was holding mine squeezed my hand until I felt and heard my fingers pop.

" _Ouch!!!_ Whyd you do that?!" I pulled my hand out of his.

"When I ask you a question, it would be wise to answer me, honestly aswell."

"You're crazy.." I said under my breath.

"Most people would agree." Did he seriously try to make a joke. What was with this dude? So hot and cold.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Do you care for me as well, pet?"

"Why do you call me pet?"

"I asked first." I gave in. I smiled at him for two seconds. I swear it was only two. He just looked so happy and _normal._ I wanted normal. I've always wanted normal. I could pretend. Just for this car ride, I'll pretend I'm someone else going on a date with a normal, good looking man.

"I dont know." It was the truth. He made me feels things that scared me. He also scared me. But maybe sometimes he could be alright.

"Hm. We'll have to change that." He intertwined his fingers into my hand again. His hand seem so large in my small ones. His skin is paler than mine but more flawless. It looks like the moon itself had kissed his skin he was a child. How could someone be so beautiful?

And so _deadly..._

 _-Squid_

Helllllo everyone. I know it's been a looooooong time. But my personal life is filled with tragedy this year. But im feeling better. I started writing again. I hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

"I hate hurting you. You know this! But why must you make me do this?" He pick up my heavy body as if I was light as a freather.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I just want your love, damnit!" He threw me to the cold hard floor. I didnt know where I was.

'Hello darkness, my old friend.. it hasnt been that long since I looked for your comfort..' And the blackness took me, like the faithful friend it was.

I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control.. Never stop losing hope that things get better...

"Why me Sesshomaru?" I asked still waiting to get to where were going.

"Why you? You ask? Thats simple." He didnt say anything else that car ride. We were both left to our thoughts. I looked at him. He was a demon. I was a girl. What could be so special about me?

We made it to his house in hours it seemed but it was only minutes. The sun was already started to set and it made my overactive nerves shift into overdrive. What will he be like? Was my dream a glimps of my future? No. That couldnt be it. He was a creepy perv. But I must admit even to you, that he had a dark soul, a soul that wanted to turn me darker than I already was. I don't want the darkness anymore, the darkness didn't bring me comfort anymore.

Ive done terrible things to myself to make the pain go away. Things a young girl shouldnt but I just wanted it to stop. Could you blame me..?

We pulled into the driveway. I looked to him and he just stared back at me, like i was a mystery needing to be solved by him.

He grab my hand and told me to go into the house. I did as he said to get away from him for a short time. I knew I wouldnt be alone for long.

The house looked the same. I made my way into the livingroom to see pizza and soda on the coffee table. There was pretty flowers in a vase in the middle surrounded by junk food and movies. I guess he wanted a movie date. There were blankets and pillows all over the couch. It did look cozy.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up, not for him but myself. I could do this. Be normal and have a night where the darkness wouldnt swallow me whole. The only thing I had to worry about was Sesshomaru.

I finished drying my face and looked up in the mirrow to see him right behind me. What was hes deal with bathrooms..?

"You look tense." He said stepping closer. I turned around to face him and bumped into his hard chest.

"Oh pet if you wanted to touch me so bad, all you had to do was ask." He chuckled seductively as his arms rounded my waist to bring our bodies closer. God he was warm and smelt so good. I didnt know why but my nose went to the opening of his shirt by his neck. I felt his claws dig into th **e small of my back.** He growled in pleasure and my touge traced his collar bone up his neck to the shell of his ear.

I felt his fangs on my neck and for a intense I wanted to feel them peirce my skin.

" ** _WHAT AM I DOING!"_** I pushed him off, panting and confused.

"What are you doing to me?" He smiled and brought me back to him. He walked my out of the batbroom to the livingroom. He pushed my on the couch, throwing pillows away from us.

"Hmm, koi.. Your body calls to me. Your body know who your Alpha is. You want me to touch you, dont you.?" I didnt say anything. I just felt my face heat up with a fierce blush. I felt his fingers tracing lines up my legs. I couldnt help but shiver.

"You want my lips on your skin." He kissed my neck softly.

"You want my body to heat you up." He put more of his weight on me. A small moan moved past my parted lips.

"You want my cock to fill you, dont you, little innocent miko." He grinded into my moist covered pants.

 _'Yes I do. I want you to devour my body. I want you to distract my mind with your sinful touches. I want you to make me believe I'm someone else... if only for tonight...'_

TBC

Im thinking in the next chapter to do a Sesshomaru p.o.v. Let me know if that is something you would like.

Til next time

Squid!


	11. Chapter 11

**SESSHOMARU PART ONE**

 _She was beautiful. She knew the darkness. I, myself, is the Lord of darkness. I knew she would understand me. I knew she would be the one to rule me. She would be my Queen. I would never have to hide the true me. She will love me and I her. We will be together, forever._

"So innocent Inuysha."

"Leave her alone."

"But why would I do that? She is just so sweet. I would love to taste that innocence."

"Shes already been through so much Sesshomaru. She doesnt need to be apart of your life. You will just make things worse."

"Hmm. You may be right. But you already know, just as I do, that shes already mine. Even if she doesnt know it yet."

"This isnt right brother.."

"That will be enough Inuyasha. I will discuss this no more! She will be mine and there is nothing you or her can do to stop it."

I watched my little brother walk out of my office. He has a right to worry over the girl. I will not be gentle. My love will be intense for her, I know that's true.. but I want her, I need her. She's the only person that can satisfy my yearning.

I've always been dark in my own way. Drawn to it like a moth towards a flame. Warm and tempting like the first sin of the world. She'll be my Eve tempted by the snake, me, to eat the apple. She will whither in my sin. I will drench her in my darkness. I will watch her suffocate, beg me to release her but I won't.. I need this.

 _"Sesshomaru.."_ She will moan.

" _Please.."_ She will whisper in my ear.

" _No koi I can't let you go. I won't. I will die to keep you with me. I will challenge the gods to keep you. When you finally love me the way I love you we'll be so powerful no one can stop us."_

I will give her a taste of the pleasures only I can give her. Kagome has been chasing shadows in hopes to regain who she onces was but I will never let the light touch her.

I know she's just a girl. I myself am I man. but I've never felt this love for anyone. I've never wanted someone as much as I want her. I've been alive for so long that I forgot what it feels like to be alive. She brings out the darkness in me and I thrive in it. I've conquered my darkness so long ago and I will help her conquer hers. She'll never have to be afraid of it. Because even the boogie man is scared of me. Even the devil cowards in my sight.

I watch her walk home from school for a week now. She's been avoiding me. I know my little tease has been getting my phone calls and text. I know shes been talking to Inuyasha as well but that matters not. Because tonight she will officially be mine. Ive already spoken to her poor grandfather. He has no idea what he has put instore for her.

/Dwh\

I walked into the house. I had everything ready. I know I didnt go overboard like most women hoped. But she was just a girl, this should be just fine. When I got into the livingroom, she wasnt there. I followed her scent to the bathroom down the hall.

Her beautiful face was hidden by a fluffy white towel. I stood there imagining everything I wanted to do to the innocent girl. _God it would make the most sinister person blush.._

"You look tense." I stood behind her body. Kagome turned to fast just to run smack into my chest. _God I wanted to feel more of her._

"Oh pet.. If you wanted to touch me so bad.. all you had to do was ask." My arms moved on their own. Dont get me wrong, I wanted to touch her. But it was not my plan to grope her in the bathroom again. _Not yet anyways.._ Her body was shaking so bad it was turning me on.

Then my little vixen surprised me beyond belief.. She inhaled my scent like her life depended on it.

 _I have to control myself._

This wasnt the right time. My claws ended up in the small of her back and her blood made my mouth water. I couldnt help the growl that came out of my lips.

I felt her tonge on the skin of my neck moving towards the shell of my pointed ear. I almost lost control then. My fangs wanted to peirce her milky white skin. To fell her warm blood fill my mouth.

 **" _WHAT AM I DOING!"_** She pushed me off of her. This is not what I wanted. Not at all. Kagome couldnt back out now. She rattled my beast and now she must calm him.

"What are you doing to me..?

 _Oh baby.. If only you knew what you do to me.._

I brought her to the couch, throwing everything out of my way.

"Hmm, koi.. Your body calls to me. Your body knows who your Alpha is. You want me to touch you, dont you?" That blush was so innocent. I had to prove I was right. My hands went up her toned legs. She shiverd from my touch. I knew I wore a smug smile.

"You want my lips on your skin." _Because so did I._ Her pulse was beating rapidly.

"You want my body to heat you up." I pressed into her small body. The little moan that she didnt want me to hear, made me want to be a naughty son of a bitch.

"You want my cock to fill you, dont you, little innocent miko?" I showed her what she did to me. I grinded into her covered pussy. I felt the warmth through her shorts.

 _God help me.._

 ** _T.B.C_**

Ive made sess pov into parts. i dont know how i feel about his pov. but please review and i will go more into depth with his side of things if thats what you would like.

as always with love

Squid.


End file.
